Are you, Are you
by Ramonks33
Summary: The story behind the song "The Hanging Tree" Please look! It's better then it sounds!


Are you, Are you

**A/N: Hi guys! I was busy writing over 30 fanfic ideas, so this is one of them! Please enjoy! I don't own the lyrics by Suzanne Collins. I only own my idea.**

"_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me_

In the darkness of the small village, a young girl held the hand of a lifeless body, hung on the tree atop a hill. She was sobbing, her hand clutching the cold hand desperately, as though it was her lifeline. Her head raised and looked up at the body, her grey eyes watching the closed ones, as though any second it'd open again. She muttered as she cried.

"You didn't kill them...the little girl...the mother...the boy..."

_*FLASHBACK*  
The town watched the convicted man, a local hunter, back to the courthouse. They boo'ed and threw things at him. He hung his head sadly, though he knew he didn't do it, he had confessed. He looked up, his worn and tired eyes watching the jury, as one representative stood up_

"_We see the convicted man as guilty"_

_His eyes widened in shock, though he knew the penalty would arrive eventually. He looked at the court and nodded quietly, and taking a deep breath. He accepted his fate. _

"_NO! NO!" _

_A shrill scream arose from the silence. The convict turned his head to see a young lady, her eyes flooding with tears, as she leapt up from her seat and ran to the front, desperate to clear his name_

"_NO! No! You can't! It was-"_

_The man shook his head, and held her tight."Shh...It's for the best..."_

"_NO! IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!" she sobbed. She cried into his shoulder, and they had to knock her out to separate her from the man she loves._

"_The execution will take place tomorrow. You shall be contained in confinement until you get what you rightly deserve"_

_The man was lead away with no resistance, and he could only think of asking her...her to join him...in death? Would it be better than the discrimination she'd get? He had to take her with him..._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

_Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight  
In the Hanging Tree_

He watched her from above, his eyes staring at his own lifeless body. Several arrowheads were embedded in his body, as the chanting crowd had launched arrows into his body when his neck had snapped. The rope was worn and twisted, but he watched as the girl produced a small blade and tried to cut the rope, her efforts futile. She kneeled and then, he saw her lean against the body, and whisper words of hatred, revenge and how she had failed him.

"I...I did it...I couldn't stand them anymore...taunting me with their...happy family...while you are all I had...and then...they took you...convicted you...so I returned the favor..."

He watched, and soon, saw her produce a switchblade. She stood and stared at the dead body, her only love, and then saw her hold the switchblade to her own throat.

"I...I love you..."

He saw her plunge the knife in her throat, and then, saw her by his side, her silver eyes gazing imploringly into his

He quickly grabbed her arms, and then embraced her, as great as he could."Why did you do it Ashby...?"

"I didn't want to...but the village...and the loss..." she looked at her trembling hands, as they were still stained with blood...and her heart stained with the guilt...of letting him take her penalty...

"I know...Ashby..." he hugged her and looked into her eyes, as she looked into his.

"I...I made a song about it..."

He laughed and then kissed her forehead. "Please tell me you wrote it down before you left"

"I did. I told our daughter to pass it on" she smiled. "She looks just like you. Blonde hair, but my eyes."

"Does she have your name or mine?" he asked, and watched her as she tried to remember

"Mine...if it was okay."

"Good...they need more people like you down there. It's too cruel and too vicious"

"That's why I left..."

"I know. But you're with me" he countered. Taking her hand, he kissed it softly, then brought her closer, and caressed her head, now that nothing could hurt them

"I love you...Ashby Everdeen"

**I know. Weird. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
